


Undressed for Success

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: You've been such a good girl lately that your daddy has taken you out for a reward.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 10





	Undressed for Success

**Author's Note:**

> [Established Relationship][BFE][Dressing Room][Mirror][Public][Dirty Talk][Degradation][Fingering][Exhibitionism][L-Bomb][DD/LG][Daddy Kink][Lots of Good Girls]

"I'm telling you it's okay"

"Pick out whatever you'll like, I"ll get it for you"

"It's your reward for being such a good girl for me"

*laughs* 

"I love you too now run along and choose whatever you like"

"I'll wait here for you"

~ Sometime Later~

"Yeah I'm here"

"Hm, what's that? You need some help putting something on?"

"Alright" 

"I'm coming in"

{door opening and closing}

"Oh wow look at you"

"Did you pick that out for me?"

"You look cute"

"But you know what'll make it better?"

*growl here would be nice*

"If it was on the floor"

*Clothes rustling*

*kiss*

"This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Calling me into a small room like this, dress practically falling off of you"

"You were just asking to get fucked weren't you"

"Nuh-uh don't you dare look away,"

"Look straight into the mirror"

"I don't care how embarrassed you are, look in the mirror"

"Good Girl"

"Now watch yourself while I fingerfuck your little pussy"

"God, Look at how wet it is"

"It's dripping everywhere"

"You're such a dirty little thing aren't you"

"Letting me use you like this"

"We're in public for god's sake"

"Anyone could hear us in here"

"Someone could just pass by and hear you moaning like a whore"

"But do you care?"

"No"

"Dirty little thing"

"Hmm, what's that? You want what?"

"Come on, speak up"

"Daddy can't give you what you want if you don't say it properly"

"Uh-uh what do you say when you want something"

"That's right "please"

"Now try again"

"Good girl, I knew you could do it" 

"Now let me just get out your reward"

"Fuck, look how hard you've got me"

"Now come on, put it inside you"

"Fuck that feels good"

"Good girl ride me just like that"

*kissing*

"Shh keep quiet sweetheart or they'll hear us"

“You’re a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

*growls*

"I love it"

*grunting*

"I can't believe how wet you are right now"

"You like the thought of someone walking in on us don’t you?”

"Oh your pussy clenched around me when I said that"

“You like it that much, baby?”

"Daddy fucking you around all these people?"

"Dirty girl~"

"Oh you're clenching tighter"

"Are you getting close?"

"Do you want to cum?"

"Okay you can cum baby"

*improv until climax*

*kiss*

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?"

"Hmm, what's that?"

"Why didn't I come?"

"Well sweetheart, that's because I'm saving that for when we get back home"

"You didn't think we were done did you"


End file.
